


Gossip Girl Covers Hamilton

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gossip Girl - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of the founding fathers. You know you love me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend. We watch gossip girl now.

Hey there upper east siders: there's nothing like summer in the city, and our Harlem pretty boy just may have a few tricks up his sleeve. But be careful, pretty boy. If you play with fire, you might just get burned.

Spotted: Alexander Hamilton at the presidential mansion in Manhattan, but he's not the only political prince to seek the king's favor.

"What is he doing here!?" Alexander gasped, charging into the president's office to find George Washington in cahoots with a one Thomas Jefferson.

How embarrassing for G, caught with his pants down, and his little pretty boy fuming.

"Alexander, calm down," George said to him, trying to draw his attention away from the elephant in the room.

"You're cheating on me?" Alexander cried. "It's him or me! Things will never be the same!"

Sometimes a King has to make a choice, will it be a bucking barn stomp with TJ or a glittery grandiose evening with pretty boy?

"I'm sorry, Alexander," George shook his head and returned to Thomas who waited on his knees. "This isn't about you, it's about us."

Spotted: Alexander Hamilton in distress and disarray fleeing the presidential mansion. Buckle up kids, with A at the wheel, this revenge is bound to be a wild ride.

Summer is a time for great passion in the upper east side, but passions can be directed to dangerous purposes. Careful, Pretty boy, lie down with dogs and you'll get up with flees.

Until next time upper east siders...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	2. Old friends Old feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and George are at odds and it's a power struggle for the ages. Written in as gossip girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texted to a friend.

Hey there upper east siders: Gossip Girl here...and I have some delicious news for you. Spotted on Broadway, strutting his stuff, Aaron Burr's back in town, and he's brought a new arsenal for pretty boy's war of passion. But careful, pretty boy, old friends bring old feuds. Fire bites the hand that feeds it.

"Alexander!"

"Aaron Burr, sir," Alexander smiled and embraced his old friend. "Can we confer, sir?"

"No need to explain, I've read all about it," Aaron stopped him. "We'll teach that southern muthafuckin democratic republican to graze on your turf, and George will come crawling back to you."

"What do you have in mind?"

Sometimes, a dashing duke can entice a prized prince to the dark side. Will pretty boy see the error of his ways? Unfortunately for A, the rocky bottom gives the best view of the fall.

Spotted: Alexander Hamilton nibbling on the nefarious neck of a one Aaron Burr at the Congressional ball in the presidential mansion. Don't believe me? Lucky for me, my sources provided an artists rendering of the event. Bet G wasn't happy to see his perfect prince on the arm of the devil.

"Alexander!" George grabbed Alexander by the arm and pulled him into a private corner. "Real mature, is this you trying to make me jealous?" He hissed.

"And who did you bring?" Alexander countered, peering over his shoulder and spotting Thomas, lingering in the background for his date to return.

"You want to play this game, Alexander? I can play this game," he strutted over to his magnificent man candy and shoved his tongue down his throat, making Alexander seethe with rage.

Word is that A bailed on G's party and didn't even have one Sam Adams. But don't worry, G. That's not the last of pretty boy. Did G think A would go down without a fight? There's nothing gossip girls likes more than a good lovers quarrel. And this could be classic.

Until next time upper east siders...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	3. Falling out of Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander tries to knock his competition out of the running.

With the leaves changing colors, there's nothing us upper east siders love more than to watch a great fall. Gossip Girl here...and with pretty boy on the prowl, there no end to the secrets that need spilling. Send me the deets! And who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell.

Spotted: Our dark prince digging around in Central Park. But what could he be trying to find? A token for pretty boy perhaps? Careful, Aaron, dig too deep and you might just fall in.

Word is that Thomas Jefferson likes it rough. Don't believe me? Luckily, I have good sources. Publius puts little TJ at Rough and Tumblers Gentlemen's club this Saturday night. How would G feel about your exploration in depravity, little TJ? Thanks, Publius, for the deets.

Sometimes a king has to make a choice, do you go to war to aid your Francophile lover or do you stay out of it?

Spotted: G and A power struggle on the steps of the Congressional Hall. Gossip Girl loves a good cat fight. But careful, boys, fighting with claws leave lasting scars.

"Alexander, how could you!?" George confronted his falling star.

"I don't know what you are referring to. Whatever it is, Jefferson started it," Alexander played the innocent.

"I know you're Publius, Alexander. Everyone knows you're Publius!"

Careful, G, you don't think straight with a hot head.

"My name's been through a lot. I can take this, but poor Thomas! You leave him out of this!"

"I didn't say a word that isn't true. Your boyfriend's a scoundrel and so it seems are you," Alexander hissed.

Careful, pretty boy, pump too much hot air into a balloon and it's bound to pop.

"I'll await your resignation in the morning," George said tersely and stormed off down the steps.

Poor little A...when you push a prince down, he's bound to take you with him. Looks like pretty boy has got some more work to do.

Until next time upper east siders...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	4. Brunch Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander launches an attack to win his man back.

Gossip Girl here: there's nothing Manhattan royalty loves more than Sunday Brunch. An elegant affair fit for a king, the President's Christmas brunch will be a morning to remember. Sit tight, G. Your world's about to get rocked.

Spotted: pretty boy wining and dining with Aaron Burr and a one James Madison. Looks like A's building an army. What are you planning, pretty boy?

Good morning, upper east siders! Today's the day! Hope you're ready, G. It's not a party without the Prince. Careful, G, even king's can lose control.

Word is that James Madison brought an unwelcome guest to the party. But we knew pretty boy would get in somehow.

George thought he saw Alexander come through the doors, but he was lost in the crowd, and George distracted by his other guests.

"Mr. President," Aaron Burr appeared before him and took his hand. "Oh Mr. President, it's good to see you. Please, sir, describe to me your thoughts on the French Revolution." Alexander waited for Aaron to thoroughly distract the host before motioning to James to close in.

"Thomas!" James strode up to the Secretary of State, stretched up onto his toes and kissed him passionately.

This just in: we missed you last summer on the upper east side, TJ. But you didn't miss us. One of my many sources puts Thomas Jefferson with James Madison at Monticello, just the two of them for one long, hot summer. Just another fling, TJ? Or something more? Looks like our southern Saint is becoming the class whore.

George turned around upon hearing the latest gossip and found Thomas with his arms wrapped around one of George's most trusted advisers. "So, it's true," he quivered and rushed up the stairs toward his bedroom. He ran into Alexander as he escaped and gasped. "Alexander..." He shook his head and rushed around him, holding back tears.

Alexander found his love crying in his bedroom. "George, my love," he embraced him warmly and kissed his cheek. "My love...this is how it's supposed to be. Alexander and George."

With a flair fit for this gallant affair, brunch ended with a bang. Order is restored on the upper east side. Alexander knows best, after all. But careful, pretty boy, revenge is a plate best served cold, and winter's coming.

Until next time, upper east siders...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	5. Familial Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend shows up and threatens to expose Alexander's darkest secrets.

Hey there upper east siders: it's Christmas time in Manhattan and you know what that means, everyone's searching for the perfect present for someone special. As for pretty boy, G's present better be good this year. Fast fixes are bound to leave a few cracks behind, but that's nothing a good gift can't patch!

Spotted: Alexander Hamilton with Aaron Burr shopping at the bay. Having trouble finding the perfect gift, pretty boy? What do you give the man who has everything?

"I mean, it's George," Alexander complained as he walked from stand to stand examining the goods for sale. "What do you get someone who has it all? He has been so gloomy since we got back together. I have to show him that I love him."

"Then show him, Alexander," Aaron suggested. "George's affections can't be bought. Give him the perfect date, show him you love him. Thomas is down but he's not out. You've got to prove your worth."

Careful, pretty boy, love is fragile. Hold on too tight, and you'll be sure to crush it.

Word is that America's favorite fighting Frenchmen is back in Manhattan, but who invited the bad boy back to town. Looks like TJ has a few tricks up his sleeve. Careful, pretty boy, you've got enemies in high places and they hold your secrets.

"George!" Alexander ran into his lover's mansion but stopped, seeing his mortal enemy clasping hands with his boyfriend, the two laughing together like old friends.

"Alexander!" George smiled. "Look who came to visit."

Lafayette embraced his wartime comrade, feigning amicability. "Alexander, my dearest friend!"

"Lafayette, what are you doing here?" Alexander grumbled.

"Just catching up with old friends. Oh, George, the things I could tell you about Alex, here!" Lafayette eyes glimmered with deceit as he warned Alexander of his intentions.

Better lock Lafayette down, pretty boy, he's a powder keg about to explode, and you'll be the first casualty.

Spotted: Pretty boy losing his cool. What's the matter, A? Too much pressure being the president's right hand man? Better lighten your load, or you'll be the next to crack.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" George begged of him as he had crumbled to the floor, weeping in hysteria.

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me," he sobbed.

"Alex, listen, you can tell me anything, my dear."

Sometimes a prince has to make a choice. Do you wait for others to spill your secrets or let them come straight from the horse's mouth?

"I killed someone!"

There are no holidays when it comes to great gossip. Looks like pretty boy's done something serious, but what? Send me the deets!

And who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	6. The Death of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's biggest secret is spilt, pushing him over the edge.

Gossip girl here: your one and only source into the scandalous lives of manhattans elite. Alexander Hamilton's been AWOL. Don't run away from your problems, pretty boy. On the upper east side, power vacuums pull hard. Come back soon, A, or they'll be nothing for you to come back to.

"You look terrible, George," Thomas sighed, taking the liberty to massage his former partner's broad shoulders.

"Thomas, stop," George rebutted his advances, but Thomas persisted.

"What's wrong, my dear?" He asked.

"Alexander has lost his mind. He came in the other night blubbering that he had killed someone and he ran off without another word. I haven't heard from him since. I'm worried about him."

"I have someone who you might like to talk to," Thomas smirked and opened the door for their devious visitor.

"Monsieur President," Lafayette smile and kissed George upon both of his cheeks.

"My dear friend, please tell George what you know about our Alexander Hamilton."

This just in: RIP John Laurens. Your death was untimely, and sources say even more untimely than we thought. That's right, pretty boy. We know your secret. It's interesting that you turned down the opportunity to lead the troops. You sent your one true love to his death. Secret's out, A. I can always count on my French allies for the best tips.

"Alexander," George let himself in to Alexander's Harlem home. "Alexander, we have to talk about this...I know about John."

He found Alexander hunched over, sitting on the floor, weeping and wringing his hands together. "I'll make him pay for this...they'll pay."

"Who, Alexander?" George asked, reaching down to comfort him.

"They think it's funny...they think they can just push me around!? I'll make them pay. Jefferson...Lafayette...I'll destroy them!"

Looks like pretty boy won't go down without a fight. I hope everyone's policies are paid up, because we're on a collision course.

Until next time, you know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	7. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander abandons George on Valentines day for the sake of revenge, but at what cost?

On the upper east side, no holiday is more important that Valentine's Day. That's right, Upper east siders. It's that time of year again. Time to strap in, pull out, then snuggle up with that special someone in front of a warm fire. But when you're a king, you better show your queen that she's the only ruler of your heart. Good Luck, G.

Gossip Girl here, and I have a treat for you. One of my many sources sends us this: Thomas Jefferson and James Madison spotted at the Fancy Feast Flirty Feelers Tapas and Bar wining and dining like its the year 1800.

Congratulations, TJ! The first public outing is very special, and precarious. This night will set the tone for the rest of this relationship. But careful, you have enemies in high places, and the secret's out.

"Alexander. Alexander!" George demanded his attention.

Alexander had tears in his eyes as he packed his bag to set out on a mission for redemption. "Aaron's outside waiting for me. Jefferson and Madison are at Fancy Feast Flirty Feelers. This is my chance to make them pay for what they've done."

"Alexander, it's Valentine's Day. I've planned a special evening for the two of us."

Alexander sighed and rose on his tippy toes to kiss George on the lips, "That's sweet, but I have to do this. We'll celebrate when I get back."

Sometimes a king has to make a choice: do you follow your queen into battle, or do you seek comfort in the arms of another? Careful, pretty boy, revenge makes you cold, and on the upper east side, a king needs warmth to last the winter.

"This is it," Alexander mused to Aaron as they approached Fancy Feast Flirty Feelers. "You know what to do?"

"Alexander, please," Aaron assured him. "This is my job."

Alexander waited outside while Aaron snuck in the back door and issues the waiter an emergency call, luring Thomas away from the table. Alexander slipped into his empty chair, "James."

"Alexander...what are you doing here?"

"Sweetie," Alexander sighed and shook his head. "I've always considered you a friend, so I couldn't just let you sit here while Thomas ran out on you."

"What?" James looked heartbroken and near to tears.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home. Check please!" Alexander paid the check and walked his dear friend back to his apartment.

"Thank you, Alexander," James sighed and embraced him. "I thought I could trust him."

Don't be too quick to trust, J. On the upper east side, deception is around every corner.

Alexander turned on his heel, satisfied. Around the corner, he unfortunately spotted Lafayette with his tongue down a man's throat. "George?" Alexander realized.

Looks like the king recruited his jester to entertain him in the queen's absence. Poor pretty boy. Better head on back to Harlem, A. G looks busy.

Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	8. When enemies unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Aaron scheme so they can both get who they want.

On the upper east side, nothing beats the anticipation of the perfect Valentine's date, nothing, that is, except for the perfect Valentine's Day rebound. When true love turns sour, a king has to turn to something sweet to cleanse his palate. G got his, but what about pretty boy?

This just in: looks like pretty boy found solace in the arms of a dark Prince. That's right, upper east siders, one of my many sources spotted Aaron Burr leaving pretty boy's Harlem apartment the morning after Valentine's Day. Just a one night stand, or will this be Manhattan's newest power couple? Send me the deets!

"Thomas!" Aaron shouted, chasing after him down Wall Street. "Thomas, wait up!"

"Don't talk to me, Burr," he averted his eyes as Aaron caught up to him. "Because of you, James Madison won't talk to me. That's a non-starter." Thomas shook his head. "You and Alex have gone too far. If you think..."

"Now just hear me out, Thomas, I've got a proposal that I think you'll like. George and Alex are separated at the moment, I'm sure you've heard. And I've got a secret that would end it for sure. All I need is proof that I'm sure the Secretary of State would be able to access."

Thomas thought for a minute as Aaron whispered into his ear the secret. "That would definitely drive Alexander away. What a betrayal! But what about Lafayette?"

"We both know Lafayette is George's attempt to replace you. So, do we have a deal?"

Gossip Girl here and I'm about to drop a gossip bomb. I've got my hands on secret records from the continental congress and what do they say? Looks like G has been playing dirty since the beginning. That's right, the king himself tipped the redcoats off to intercept poor John Laurens and free pretty boys heart. Love is a battlefield, but careful, G, or you'll end up as just another casualty.

Aaron knocked on the door and let himself in as he didn't get an answer, "Alexander?" He found him collapsed in the corner, weeping into his hands. "Alexander," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Just leave me," he murmured. "I don't want to see anyone."

Poor Aaron Burr, looks like your plan isn't quite as fool proof as you thought. When you throw mud, the splatter can hit undesired targets, and pretty boy had most certainly taken a blow.

There's nothing I love more than an intricate scheme blowing up in the schemer's face, and looks like this is going to be classic. How is George dealing with his secrets being revealed. Send me the deets.

And who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	9. Fallen Kings Seek Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is haunted by the exposure of his secret and seeks revenge.

Hey there upper east siders: when Manhattan giants fall they fall hard. Looks like our king has taken a turn for the worse. With your prince out of the picture, the consequences of your actions really set in. Poor G, old decisions come back to haunt you, and ghosts can be ruthless...

George was in full military garb as he sighed over command of a small party to John Laurens, his young aide. He watched Laurens embrace Alexander on his way out and knew they would not be much longer. George sent the letter immediately by way of his fastest horse, informing the British of Laurens's movements.

"I trusted you!" John appeared before him, pale and distant. "My father trusted you, Alexander trusted you and for what!?"

"Go away," George plead, shielding his eyes. "I said away with you!"

"You killed for him, yet in killing me, you've killed part of him! Didn't you see the change in his demeanor, the lack of spring in his step, the new melancholy air of his person and longing of his eyes...you're a murderer, Mr. Washington in more ways than one!"

"No!" George gasped and awoke from his terrible dream.

"George, it's ok," Thomas lay beside him, stroking his bare chest to calm him.

"Who is this Gossip Girl?" George cringed as a fire kindled inside him. "What a plague on our society? We must find whoever's behind this!"

Word is that George Washington is looking for me. Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. But rest assured, G, it's not just your secrets I'm after.

This just in: looks like pretty boy hasn't seen the light of day in an entire week. Can our dark Prince break A out of this rut, or has he fallen too far into the abyss?

"Alexander," Aaron knocked reluctantly before letting himself in. He found Alexander sitting at his table, staring down at a full bowl of soup. He looked ragged, filthy and starved, bags under his eyes and tears falling out. "Alex," Aaron sighed and sat down beside him. "Take a walk with me, you need the fresh air and exercise."

Alexander shook and wiped a tear from his eyes, "I-I haven't eaten."

Aaron realized then that the soup was cold and a thin layer of fat had gathered over the top. "Come," he sighed, drawing the mourning man under his arm. "I'll take you to lunch."

Alexander fell into his arms, starved for human comfort as much as food. Aaron rocked him gently until he could withstand leaving the house, and even then, poor Alexander was on the edge of tears.

Death isn't always fair, it isn't always poetic, and it isn't always natural. Our condolences, A. And may G get his just deserts.

Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	10. Blizzards Bring us Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George pursues the identity of Gossip Girl, while Alexander is still recovering from the realization of his betrayal.

Gossip girl here: with the dreary February come and gone, spring often taunts in the month of March, but a good blizzard is just around the corner. Better bundle up, G. It's about to get cold on the upper east side. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell.

"I know it's got to be one of them...that miniature traitor! It must be John Adams...or perhaps an Antifederalist conspiracy," George stopped with the realization and he turned his accusing eyes on Thomas, who was watching the snow from his office window. "Thomas, have you plotted against me!?"

Thomas was shocked by the accusation and crossed his arms, "How dare you, George. You know how much I care for you...and the things gossip girl has said about me!"

George shook his head, "I will not stand for this. Free speech my ass! This is an abuse of free speech and I will not have it."

Thomas rolled his eyes, "And how are you going to change it?"

George bent over his desk and scribbled furiously on a piece of paper, "Because I am king, Thomas!...president...I meant president..."

Thomas stared at him, mouth agape.

George sighed and ignored him, folding up his note and giving it to the messenger boy. "A tip for gossip girl. Bring it immediately." George watched eagerly as the boy left him and headed down the street then he gathered his coat and took off after him in the coldest night.

Spotted: Oh, how Kings fall! George Washington collapsed in the snow trying to track me down. Careful, G, you're not as young as you used to be, and Jack Frost can be unforgiving.

"George," James knelt beside his president who was doubled over on the deserted snow-covered street. "George, what are you doing out here in the cold? You'll freeze to death." He helped the shivering man to his feet and invited him into his apartment to warm up.

"I lost him," George muttered through chattering teeth.

"Who? Lost who?"

"The boy, I was following the boy to Gossip Girl."

"George," James sighed. "You have to stop this. You're driving yourself mad."

"James, there's no one I can trust." James sighed and put his arm around the distressed man.

"You can trust me, George."

George leaned into his old friend and trusted adviser and recovered from his failed pursuit.

This just in: the king of Manhattan is MIA. Help Thomas find his man! Send me the deets!

"Aaron, thank you," Alexander muttered as he curled up in his arms under a blanket by the fire.

"You know I'm always here for you," Aaron smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Alexander caressed Aaron's cheek and tried to entice him for more. "Alexander," Aaron sighed. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Alexander nodded, "I want to be happy, Aaron. No more revenge, no more feeling sorry for myself. John would want me to move on and be with someone who makes me happy. A-and you make me happy, Aaron."

Aaron smiled and kissed him on the lips, embracing him gently as they kept each other warm. "I love you, Alexander."

This just in: Aaron Burr dropped the L bomb. Careful, pretty boy, looks like your dark Prince is getting serious. Are you prepared to take the plunge?

Spotted: George Washington with a mystery brunette come to rescue him from the cold. Who's the new knight in shining armor, G? T will certainly be jealous.

In times of crisis, it's easy to latch on to the first comforting hand you see, but on the upper east side, some latches aren't easily lifted. Right, A?

You know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	11. James comes to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Madison puts George on a new hunt for blood, while James Reynolds shows up to threaten Alexander's new life with old secrets.

Hey there upper east siders: spring may be in the air, but the best storms are brought to the upper east side not in daunting clouds, but in unexpected visitors. One of my many sources brings us this: A one James Reynolds spotted at the stables with baggage in tow. Careful, pretty boy, looks like another secret's about to be spilt.

This just in: who is G's mystery man? Word is that the mystery brunette is no other than James Madison. Out for revenge, little J? Careful, throw down with the big boys and you might not be able to crawl back up.

"You see, it's not Gossip Girl who's the problem. You should be fighting fire with fire," James explained.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," George sighed, having grown melancholy from Alexander's absence.

"Who do you think sent the tip to gossip girl in the first place? That's your real enemy."

"I don't know who," George shook his head.

"Who else would be able to get their hands on such sensitive matters of the state other than you?"

"Adams?"

"He hasn't the capacity for such a scheme..."

"Thomas," George quipped, suddenly realizing what had been right under his nose the whole time. "Thomas has plotted against me and if it's the last thing I do with the last breath I take I will see him suffer for this act of insubordination!"

As George ran off to exact his revenge, a smirk came to James's face, "Be gentle, George. He will be mine once you're through."

Spotted: Alexander Hamilton with a one James Reynolds in the park. Old friends catching up, or is there a storm coming?

"What are you doing here!?" Alexander snipped, keeping his voice down.

"Aren't you happy to see me? I thought such a powerful man would love to show around one of his oldest and dearest friends. Don't worry, I'll keep your embarrassing stories hidden...for now."

"What do you want, money? James, I've just gotten back on my feet," Alexander complained. He feared Aaron...and even George, finding out this mortal blemish on his character.

"And you'll stay on your feet so long as we stay on good terms." He handed his bags over to Alexander, "Now, have these taken to your apartment. I'll be staying there. But now, I've got a king to quell."

This just in: Looks like pretty boy hired a new clerk. Was it on his merits or your demerits? Careful, A, sometimes it's easier to come clean than risk getting dragged through the mud.

Sometimes the biggest wars involve the closest friends. But in order to defeat a greater foe, a peace treaty may be in order.

Until next time, you know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	12. Alexander has a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jefferson out of the picture, James Madison controls his President, but who controls the president's heart.

This just in: Thomas Jefferson has been exiled. That's right, upper east siders. Our southern Prince has lost the king's favor and banished to the far away lands of Monticello. Poor TJ, looks like someone's out to get you, but who?

James Madison sat across from George's presidential desk, having taken over Thomas's duties in his absence. There was a quiet knock at the door and Alexander entered with a ragged man in tow.

"Alexander!" George stood, relieved to see him. "Alexander, it's good to have you back on the job. Who is this?"

"James Reynolds, sir," James stepped forward and shook the president's hand. "I'm Mr. Hamilton's new secretary."

Alexander seemed hesitant, but George didn't want to risk starting something on their first day together again. "We'll be in my office," Alexander muttered sheepishly and pushed James away.

James Madison shook his head, "George, Alexander would never willingly hire a man like that. He must know something."

George paused and finally gave an order to his knew pawn, "Go find out."

Spotted: Lafayette is still in Manhattan, seen with none other than Aaron Burr on Mercer Street. Planning something big, boys?

"What do you know about James Reynolds? He has Alexander shaking in his boots," Aaron demanded of the Frenchman.

Lafayette smirked, playing coy, "oh, my dear, Aaron, why should I help you? I know it was you who drove Thomas into my Washington's arms to replace me. We are not friends, not countrymen...so I beg of you, why should I share anything with you?"

Aaron turned red with anger, "Because you are a guest in this country and I have dirt on you that could ruin your entire nation and end every friendship you have oversees...and I think you can guess what I'm referring to."

Lafayette went white as a sheet and cleared his throat. "Very well...I've heard gossip around the lower classes of Alexander's bastard origin. They speculate that he sold his father into slavery to pay for his escape to this land, which I imagine must be true if Alexander would so easily bow to a man like James Reynolds."

Careful, Aaron, pretty boy may be your main squeeze, but there are some things best left unsaid, even between lovers.

George was about to turn in for the night, alone again, when he realized that Alexander's office light was still on. He slowly opened the door and peered inside, finding Alexander weeping quietly at his desk. Alexander looked up at him but didn't say anything, he didn't have to. George walked to where he sat and gently drew him up into his arms. Alexander longed for a comforting kiss from the man who had protected him for so long, he longed for reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

"Alex, listen," George sighed and looked him in the eyes. "I've made mistakes, but choosing you was not one of them. If you'll have me, you'll always have someone in your corner."

Alexander, overwhelmed with grief, kissed George himself. George moaned with relief and lowered Alexander down on his desk, hovering over him to give him the pleasure he so deserved. "I love you," Alexander sighed.

Gossip Girl here, and I'm about to drop a gossip bomb. One of my many sources spotted Alexander Hamilton hunched over his desk late at night, but he wasn't working alone. That's right, looks like an old flame has been rekindled and our King has regained his Harlem Prince. Sorry, Aaron, love comes and goes with the current on the upper east side. Are you willing to play the game?

Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	13. Summertime Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, James Madison, and Thomas have one final clash. Alexanders takes fate into his own hands.

Hey there upper east siders: where do you summer? If you're upper east side royalty, you'll soak up that summer sun on a Virginian plantation. Not to worry, Gossips. My sources are numerous and expansive and I'll be covering all of the summertime secrets. See you soon, G!

Spotted: Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and George Washington collide at a party at the Virginia Courthouse. Careful, little J, if Thomas finds out about your plotting, he may never fall back into your arms.

"Thomas," George stiffened as he ran into his old lover.

Thomas faced him with confidence, until he collapsed at the sight of James Madison walking towards them.

"Gentlemen," James smiled. "It is good to be back on Virginian soil, isn't it?"

Thomas shook his head, "It was, until you got here," he sneered at George.

"You've dug your own grave, sir," George stuck his nose in the air. "I won't have a traitor on my staff."

"A traitor!" Thomas balked. "You are so ignorant. Open your eyes!"

"They are open, finally, thanks to James. I used to think you my friend, my lover, but now I see that was all a lie. Good day, sir." George turned on his heel and removed himself before he could express his true rage.

Thomas turned his anger on James, "It was you, then...you insolent fool!"

"You have to understand, Thomas. I did it for you. On his staff, you could never run for president. But now, you can challenge him and become the most powerful man in the country! And I by your side!"

"You will never be by my side again," Thomas had tears in his eyes. "You've betrayed me...and, you've betrayed yourself."

Poor little J, your plan backfired and now you're the major casualty. Better call the doctor before your social life bleeds out.

Spotted: Pretty boy pacing around the sheriff's office. Feeling guilty, A? Careful, orange isn't really your color.

"Alexander!" Aaron ran up to him, pulling him away from the door to the sheriff's office. "What are you doing!?"

Alexander cringed, "I can't let James Reynolds hurt him. He's trying to oust George and I can't let that happen. He has dirt on me but...I won't let him use that against me anymore. I won't let him control me." Alexander was working himself into a panic.

"Alexander," Aaron shook his head. "This isn't the way to spill a secret. We'll send out a gossip girl tip so there's room for doubt. Come on," he put his arm around him and took him back to the apartment.

Lafayette peered out at them from the apartment across the way as they composed Alexander's confession. This was it. His plan to destroy Alexander was well on its way. He turned and shook James Reynolds's hand and paid him, "Your services are no longer needed, Monsieur Reynolds. Pleasure doing business with you."

This just in: patricide is the most heinous crime a young prince. That's right, upper east siders, our Harlem prince sold out his father to his creditors in exchange for passage to New York. They say blood is thicker than water, unless you're Alexander Hamilton. If not with family, where do your loyalties lie, A?

Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	14. Love is a Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Virginians return for the fall and a new battle begins with new alliances to be forged.

On the upper east side, when summer ends, our Manhattan royalty come crashing back down to earth. That's right, gossips, the royal triad is back but certainly not better than ever. Fall is a time for new beginnings on the upper east side, and new alliances.

Gossip girl here: Alexander Hamilton is MIA. It's judgement day for pretty boy, and he can't hide forever. Help G find his man. Send me the deets!

Spotted: pretty boy back to work already? Alexander Hamilton with none other than Aaron Burr in his office in the treasury building. Has Alexander become a two-timer? A gentleman always chooses, A. Choose wisely.

"I'm winning the poll on Gossip Girl," Aaron murmured softly as he gazed out the window, Alexander slumped in his chair behind his desk.

"Poll?" Alexander sighed.

"For who you should end up with...me or George. The people want me...and you did too...not too long ago." Aaron turned on his heel to look at him.

Alexander swallowed hard and shook his head, "I-I don't love you, Aaron. You've been a great friend and I don't want to lose you, but the way George makes me feel...well, you wouldn't understand."

"I would," Aaron clenched his fists, holding back tears. "Because it's the same way I feel about you." He headed for the door just as George barged in.

Spotted: a dark prince in a power struggle with a king. A prince has to learn his place. Sorry, Aaron, on the upper east side, it's all about status, and no one chooses a piece of coal over the crown jewel.

"I missed you," Alexander rose to his feet to greet the man he loved. "Did you miss me?"

George hesitated. "I've learned quite a lot from the number of bad relationships I've been in recently. I...I am easily taken advantage of and I won't stand for it anymore."

"I would never take advantage of you...unless it were for your own good," Alexander gazed up at him anxious to reunite.

George shook his head, "What you did to your father...how am I to trust someone who would betray their own blood like that!?"

"George, I..."

"Save it," George raised a hand to stop him. "Like I said, I won't be taken advantage of."

"George..." Alexander begged. "You know me, you know that isn't me..."

"Goodbye, Alexander," George kept a stiff upper lip until he closed the door behind him, then crumbled to tears.

"Monsieur President!" Lafayette caught George as he fell and helped him to his office.

"Lafayette, what are you...I can't trust anyone, Lafayette," George lamented, happy to see his old friend.

"Ah, but you can trust me, mon ami," Lafayette caressed the wounded man's cheek, eliciting a complacent smile.

Love really is a battlefield, and on the upper east side, this battle is fought on multiple fronts. Careful, G, or you'll get stabbed in the back.

Who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell...  
You know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	15. The Unholy Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New alliances are formed in the quest to gain or retain power.

Hey there upper east siders: the results are in, and there are no winners. Who's the biggest loser of them all? Beggars can't be choosers, pretty boy, and Aaron Burr is no one's second choice. Looks like our dark prince has found an unlikely ally. Who is the new red head in Aaron's life? I'll give you one guess...

"Mr. Burr," Thomas stiffened as Aaron approached his table in the tavern.

"Please, Thomas, it's Aaron," he smiled coyly. He sat down across from Thomas and leaned in, lowering his voice so no one could hear. "I understand that you are up the river without a paddle."

"How do you mean, sir?" Thomas scowled indignantly.

"Well, George hates you, and you hate James. But your out of a job and the means to get one."

"I will challenge George for the presidency in the next election," Thomas insisted.

"Of course you will, and you'll win too, if you do everything I say. And as your running mate, I'd like to nominate an old friend of yours to manage our campaign..."

Watch out upper east siders. Looks like Thomas Jefferson has teamed up with Aaron Burr and Lafayette to form an unholy trinity that may just lead the country one day. Careful, G, there's an army led by a dark Prince, and they may overthrow this King.

Spotted: Little J bounced back fast and found himself in the arms of another. That's right, gossips. James Madison was thrown back to the ocean and snagged by an even bigger fish. Congrats, little J. It's nice being Queen.

James dropped to his knees in front of George's chair at his office desk. "What are you doing? Not here!" George gasped.

"Why not? I love you, George and I shouldn't have to keep my hands off you at work."

"Your mind is clouded. We have a lot of work to do," George sighed and shook his head.

"George, I..." Alexander barged into the president's office, still clinging to the idea he could win back his affection. "Oh," he sighed, finding James kneeled before him. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

James rose to his feet and stood behind George with a hand on his shoulder, claiming his territory. "What do you want?" He sneered.

Alexander scowled, "I was hoping to speak with the president alone.... But if that's not possible...I'd like to offer my abilities to combat this mutiny against you, sir. Burr and Jefferson, and that slippery, two-faced Frenchman...I can beat them at their own game."

George felt his heart wilt with sorrow as he laid eyes upon his true love who he had sworn never to be with. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"We make them an offer they can't refuse."

This just in: little J has a knew boo, and Thomas does too. One of my many sources spotted TJ in the loving embrace of a one Marquis de Lafayette. Sorry little J. Looks like Thomas didn't need you as much as you thought.

Until next time, you know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	16. No more dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the presidents ball, Aaron Burr and Thomas Jefferson enact the first stages of their plan to overthrow George Washington.

On the upper east side, nothing beats the glitz and glam of the annual presidential fall ball. Hold on to your top hats, gossips. There's no telling what will happen when two kings collide.

Gossip girl here, and one of my many sources sends us this: Aaron Burr spotted shopping for complimentary tuxes with the one Thomas Jefferson. Looks like our dark prince has a royal escort, but what became of Lafayette? On the upper east side, nothing is as it seems.

George stood stiffly with James on his arm. He watched with a deep pain in his heart as Alexander entered the ballroom alone, looking dejected and morose, helplessly dedicated to the man he loved. George wanted so desperately to be with him.

"I don't like that Lafayette hanging around you. He can't be trusted," James insisted suddenly, drawing George from his infatuation with Alex.

"Lafayette is a close friend of mine," George explained tersely. He was growing impatient with James, who he suspected was just leaching off of him and had no true feelings.

"He's with Thomas who is trying to overthrow you!"

"From what I hear, Thomas is escorting Mr. Burr this evening," George slipped his arm from James and headed toward Alexander.

"Where are you going!?" James demanded, but he was quickly distracted by the new king's grand entrance. He looked amazing, outfit in the finest suit he could buy, with a pretty little piece of arm candy by his side. Thomas looked James directly in the eyes from across the room, then for the whole ball to see, he drew Aaron's face up to his own and kissed him tenderly, with such feigned passion that James nearly fell to tears with jealousy.

Spotted: George Washington taking leave from his own party with Alexander in tow. Will these old lovers quarrel or mend fences?

George walked briskly up to Alexander and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him swiftly into a private room, hoping that no one would see.

"George!" Alexander gasped as he came face to face with the man he hadn't stopped thinking about for the past two weeks. "W-What's going on?"

"I made a mistake, Alex. I can't take this distance between us. I can't take not being able to touch you, to take you into my arms...to kiss you..." He leaned in an hovered over him, waiting for reciprocation.

"You hurt me, George," Alexander whimpered. "I can't take another heartbreak."

"I will never leave you again." George pulled him into his arms up against his chest. "I will leave James this instant if you'll have me back."

Alexander fell to tears with joy and stood on the tips of his toes to slip his tongue into George's mouth.

George breathed with relief into him, took him in his arms, thrusting him down on the couch in the room. George started at his pants and pulled out his dick for Alexander to suck.

"George," Alexander shook his head. "I longed to be back in your bed, but we must wait until the evening is over. We must defeat our enemies, and tonight...we celebrate." Alexander stood and gently stroked his cheek. "I remember exactly how you like to celebrate."

George smiled and pushed down his desires with the promise of miraculous ecstasy later, and the two returned to the party as if nothing had happened.

This just in: Aaron Burr has created quite a stir! That's right, gossips, in case you missed it, our dark Prince has revealed a hidden secret that may just overthrow our king.

Thomas watched patiently as Aaron feigned his drunkenness, appearing to take beer after beer until he may spill anything, including secrets. He watched him feign unbridled belligerence over his break up with Alexander, pointing to the man himself and accusing him as being a moral-less upstart, bent on turning this great nation into a monarchy, "And who at the head!?" Aaron had drawn the attention of everyone at the banquet. "Well, none other than King Washington! The very man who trusts above anyone else, Alexander Hamilton!"

Alexander glowered at him, "Aaron, get down. You're making a fool of yourself."

"I am no fool! I only speak the truth! The people have a right to know, a right to know that the man in which their king has chosen to sheath his apparently illustrious sword, has committed patricide, fratricide, and the most heinous crime of all..." He paused, glaring down at Alexander as he was about to reveal Alexander's most horrific crime. "This man!" He pointed at him. "This man was a British agent! A spy! And your king the fool!" He turned to taunt Alexander directly, driving deep the last knife he could wield against him. "You are a sniveling child who turned against his nation, his general, for lack of a field command! And how quickly did you come crawling back! On your hands and knees, Alex! Just where you belong, like the dog you are."

The room fell silent as the crowd looked to Alexander, then George to respond. But both men were awestruck.

Thomas cleared his throat and intervened, "Gentlemen, Ladies...I regret this disturbance on such a festive occasion, but unfortunately Mr. Burr speaks the truth. I respectfully offer an alternative," he pressed his hand modestly against his chest. "I humbly offer my services to you, the people...as the people's president, with the promise that I will be no king, and there will be no dogs in my house!" The crowd cheered for him.

Looks like the celebration will have to wait, pretty boy. Your king has been stabbed by your own sword. This could be fatal.

Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	17. Hallowinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to vote, and Alex has one last plot to bring Aaron and Thomas down.

Hey there upper east siders! It's Halloween, and you know what that means...time for all your favorite Manhattan royalty to don their ugliest masks and take to the streets for tricks and terrors. But believe me, gossips, sometimes a monster mask only reveals the wearer's true colors. Perhaps our pretty boy has something ugly planned. Careful, TJ...when the sun sets on the upper east side, your enemies will come out to play.

"Well, gossip girl warned him," Alexander shook his head as he read the blast.

"That damned gossip, a traitor to our country. I could have her hanged. We must track her down," George seethed with rage.

"No matter. We will still succeed tonight," Alexander stared in the mirror as he finished his vampire makeup. George was dressed as a king, with a crown and everything and he couldn't avert his eyes from his own glorious image. Alexander laughed at his vanity and turned to playfully fix his crown evenly across his head. "You look beautiful, George." He rested his hand over the lapel, wishing they had no plot to impede them having each other right then.

"George!" James barged into the room, sending Alexander off toward the mirror once more so as not to raise suspicion. "You look perfect! As do I, if I may say so myself," James curtsied as he was dressed as George's queen.

"Yes, come, my dear," George took him on his arm. "We better be going."

This just in, our royal love birds aren't the only couple matching tonight. Looks like Lafayette is making his mark, and who's his blank slate? I'll give you one guess...

"Lafayette, what are you doing!?" Thomas cried as he spotted him at New York City's Boo Bash. "You can't be wearing that?"

"And why not, mon ami?" He smirked, giving a twirl to demonstrate that he made a much better zombie bride than Aaron did.

"Aaron and I are supposed to be together, and you're giving people ideas," Thomas draped his hand over Aaron's to try to assure the crowd of his fake feelings.

"Enough of this game, mon amour!" Lafayette demanded. "Love waits for no man!" He turned and stormed off, leaving Thomas in horror with his fake boyfriend on his arm.

"It's almost over," Aaron assured him. "After tonight, we can all go back to our normal selves."

Alexander caught his eyes from across the room and he blushed, looking away quickly. "Get ready for your moment," he smiled up at Thomas. "Soon, you'll be the president." He stood up on his toes and kissed him sensually to convince any onlookers. "Don't forget to cast your vote."

This just in: looks like someone has spiked the wine and left our dark prince staggering about like a mad man. Who's got the red hand?  
"He looks dreadful," George whispered to Alex.

"He'll make a mockery of himself and of Thomas. They'll both be ruined," Alex smirked as he watched his former lover push through crowds of party-goers in a panic.

"Who are you!? Where am I? Thomas! Thomas! The dirty bastard..." he nearly toppled over, but steadied himself by clawing onto a senator. "The bastard poisoned me...T-Thomas! Thomas!!"

Alex was pleased with the embarrassment Aaron was causing, until Thomas pushed through the crowd and caught him as he nearly fainted, lowering him gently to the floor. Thomas held him tenderly in his arms and rocked him back and forth, "I've got you, my love. You're safe in my arms," he assured him, and Aaron was quickly soothed. "There will always be champions of the devil trying to get the better of us, but they will not prevail."

Looks like Alexander's plot has turned just like the tides. Clock's ticking, upper east siders. Better cast your vote. Will your king be a knight or a knave?

Lafayette climbed to the top of the ballot box to read the verdict. "And the next president of these beautiful United States will be...John Adams?"

While our princes were busy rolling around in the dirt, a new king stepped right over then to the throne. Sorry, boys, maybe next time.  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	18. Facing the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of a lost election, Alexander finds out who's to blame.

Looks like an unexpected storm has hit the upper east side, and pretty boy is facing multiple cold fronts. Hey there upper east siders! If you haven't heard, in a juicy turn of events, John Adams will be the next president of the United States...or should I say king. Time to bow down.

"I don't know how it happened," Alexander shook his head as he watched George pace back and forth. He had tears in his eyes as George turned red with fury.

"I know how it happened!" George hissed. "I don't know why I do this to myself. You are a poison, a disgusting blemish on my reputation...and you've torn Thomas down too." George was regretting ever leaving the trustworthy man.

"Since when did you care about Thomas," Alex growled. "This isn't my fault, I swear."

"Get out of my sight, Alex..."

"But George..."

"That's an order from your commander."

This just in: Aaron Burr is back from the hospital, but what will this lonely boy do now that his tall southern prince has left him behind?

"There must be a reason," Aaron muttered to himself as he looked through his papers. "John Adams?"

"It doesn't add up, right?"

Aaron spun around and scowled. "Alexander...how dare you show your face around here...after what you did to me."

Alexander blushed with shame, "I was desperate. It was wrong. I never should have hurt you. Clearly it wasn't worth it."

"Clearly," Aaron choked on his tears.

"Aaron, I..." Alex tried to hug Aaron from behind, but Aaron jerked away. "Aaron...please."

"Please, what!? Is George mad at you? Is that why you're crawling back?"

Alexander stiffened, "I know who did it...the election was rigged."

Word is that pretty boy and his little pet are on my trail. Good luck, boys, because you're after one secret I'll never tell.  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	19. All is well on the upper east side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Aaron race to reveal the identity of gossip girl before she drops one final gossip bomb.

Spotted: old news TJ and the dethroned king begging for a table at the Liberty inn. You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder the fall, and this fall looks like it hurts.

"I demand to be seated this very instant!" George stopped his foot as he sought the respect and admiration he once deserved. "Do you know who I am!?"

"Nobody gives a damn, your majesty," the host sneered and waved the party aside to handle the other patrons.

"Forget this, George," Thomas's firm grasp on the general's shoulder gave him slight comfort, a taste of what could be, even though Thomas was still in the arms of a silly Frenchman. "We'll find another, more suitable establishment for our meeting..."

"George!" Alexander called, running after his old lover with Aaron trailing just behind.

"Thomas!" Aaron joined him in catching up with the others. Aaron felt a strange pinch of emotion as he set his eyes on his savior for the first time since election night. "Thomas, George...we have to talk. Gossip girl, it was all gossip girl!"

 

Hey there, upper east siders! Gossip girl here, and have I got news for you! But for this reveal, I'm going to make you wait. You'll hear my final cry at midnight, until then....  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl

 

Thomas stared down at Gossip Girl's latest blast, Lafayette draped over his shoulders, nibbling on his ear, relieved to finally be open about their relationship. "What could she know?" Thomas muttered. "What else could she have on us?"

George stole a glance at Alexander, who looked far too confident, far too content. When Alex looked back at him, he blushed and returned his attention to Thomas, "that's no longer the question, Thomas. Alex has made it clear. This is a race to the end. We find gossip girl before she delivers this final blow."

Alex smiled, captured by George's forcefulness. "And I think I know just who we're looking for...."

Thomas and George took off after Alexander, leaving the less zealous Aaron with Lafayette.

Lafayette smirked, "I'm sorry that I've stolen your man, Monsieur Burr."

Aaron acted confused, "You mean Thomas? You can have him. I've lost better lovers."

"You refer to Monsieur Hamilton? Ah, love is a difficult thing..."

"It's not difficult for me," Aaron hissed. "But it is for him."

 

"What took you so long?" Alex wondered as Aaron finally joined them at the library.

"Do you care?" Aaron sneered, but to his surprise, he saw a glimmer in Alex's eyes that he did care.

Alexander cleared his throat and set to work. "This is the archive...every gossip girl blast that has ever made it to press. Gossip girl is a persona, but if we look carefully, something in her writing may give away her true identity."

George brushed against Alexander subtly as he walked behind him and joined him at the table, "Everyone start reading. I'd bet money that Gossip girl's final post will be at the inaugural ball, and we'll have to be there to expose her before she exposes one of us."

 

It had been hours of reading for the four men when Thomas finally noticed something. He stood up and slammed the paper down, "Goddamned son of a bitch!"

George took the paper and understood immediately. "Slipped up on this one, didn't he?"

Alex snatched the paper and searched for the tell-all mistake, "By god, I knew he was trouble!"

Aaron didn't understand. "Who is it? Who is gossip girl?"

 

"It's almost midnight and still no sign of him," Thomas grumbled.

"He'll show.... I just can't believe he fooled me," George sighed, gently brushing his hand against Alexander's. "He fooled me, Alexander."

"He fooled us all," Alex conceded and allowed George to take his hand.

"He fooled us, alright," Aaron said pointedly. "And he made fools of some."

"Aaron," Thomas took both of Aaron's hands. "You will find someone to take your heart. Don't waste your energy on a man whose heart's only desires power."

"You question my honor?" Alexander prepared to duel.

"I only speak the truth," Thomas nodded.

"Let's not forget the true enemy..." George tried to return to the course.

"There are many enemies among us," Thomas hissed.

 

Hey there, gossips! The clock strikes midnight and there's only one winner in this race. While your founding fathers are at each other's throats, I've grabbed my own. It's time for the big reveal your kings and princes have feared, but why should they have all the glory? Sometimes the people need a push in the right direction, and I've been happy to provide it, away from the corruption, away from the games, the twists and turns of the shady pasts of this conscience-less, glory-grabbing Manhattan royals. What are we working towards if not a better, more transparent union? In the interest of transparency, i have one final gossip bomb to drop. It's time to reveal my identity.

 

A commotion made its way through the crowd, directing attention to the top of the stairs in the great ballroom. James Madison stood defiant, presenting himself as a new booming voice.

"You dare present yourself as a beacon of liberty, of union!?" Alexander broke the silence of the room with his booming voice. "You, the traitor! The master of no man dares to tell another what he needs, what this union needs!?"

"Alex..." George tried to hush him.

"The people have a right to know!" Alex demanded. "James Madison...gossip girl..." he sneered. "...has fixed this election. He has taken the power of many and consolidated into just two hands, his very own! The slander you've propagated against me, against everyone here! You are not fit to call yourself an American, much less a representative to this fine government!"

"Mr. Hamilton," Thomas raised a hand and brought the entire room to order. "Civility must be maintained."

"I only sought to protect this nation," James spoke, far more humbly than his gossip girl persona. "I only spoke the truth, as Thomas has said. I didn't do any of this to hurt you. I've learned so much more about myself and my friends. Mr. Washington was no longer apt for the job and Mr. Jefferson not yet prepared. Mr. Adams will preserve this union, and now the people will quest for their own truth. Gossip girl has shown us what lies beneath even the seemingly most respectable gentlemen among us."

"There's no need for shame," Thomas asserted, taking his love Lafayette tenderly by the hand. "We've all had secrets come out."

"You're okay with this? With him? With all that he has done?" Alex couldn't believe Thomas's serenity.

"I was mad at first," Thomas nodded, gazing into Lafayette's eyes. "But ask yourself, Alexander...did gossip girl really ruin your life?"

George squeezed Alexander's hand lovingly and pulled him into his arms. "It is about time I retire from this union of states, but what about us, Alexander? Would you like to form a more perfect union with me?"

 

All is well on the upper east side. King George is finally united with his pretty boy, and little TJ is honeymooning in France with his nouveau beau. Aaron has kept his heart open. Who knows who will be the next apple of his eye? And as for me, sometimes when one door closes, another opens.  
You know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


End file.
